


Dads

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, that fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: if your okay with it okay with you but could you do another Emily x reader (I love her!) where the reader introduces Emily to her dad and it turns out that Rossi is the readers dad and the reader isn’t part of the team but met Emily in a coffee shop where they go to before work and Rossi accepts their relationship.





	

You seemed incredibly worried about what your dad was going to say about our relationship though I tried to bring you hopes by saying we don’t need someone approval to validate our relationship. That seemed to brighten you day a bit.

“Besides, who wouldn’t like me,” I said shoulder bumping into yours as we sat down at the coffee shop where we first met.

“Oh, be quiet,” With smiles as you said as I looked up from your face I saw Rossi walk into the coffee shop.

“I’ll be right back,” I quickly got up and jogged toward Rossi. “Hi, what are you doing here?”

“Hey! I’m meeting my daughter, how about you?” Rossi asked hugging me.

“Oh, I’m here waiting with my partner waiting of their dad,” I said looking behind me but not looking specifically at anyone. “Come meet them!”

I tugged at his shirt and brought him to our table.

“(Y/N),” Rossi asked you as we got close to the table. You shot up and went over to hug Rossi.

“Dad! You’re here!” You said. That’s when I made the connection that I was dating my colleague’s daughter.

“Can I breathe, (Y/N)?” Rossi asked while chuckling. They broke apart and Rossi looked between us. “So, Emily when were you going to tell me you were dating my daughter?”

“We’ll if I had known I would have told you,” I said as the three of us sat down. A waitress came by and took our order.

The three of us talked about life and our relationship. Before we knew it, me and Rossi had to go to work. Rossi and me said our goodbye’s and took some food to go for the team and started to leave.

“We met at this very coffee shop,” I said opening the door and holding it open for Rossi to walk through.

“Really?” Rossi said. “Not very surprising though considering (Y/N) loves this place and it’s incredibly close to our work.”

“Do you want to carpool? I can ask Anderson to get the car for me later?” I asked walking with Rossi to his car.

“Sure, why not.” He responded. There was silence as the two of us walked up to his car. It was pretty early in the morning and the sun was just coming up and shining. We finally got to the car when I realized something.

“You know, I do really love her,” I said as I looked across the car hood.

“So do I,” Rossi relied as we both got into the car and went to work.


End file.
